WiseGrl has just joined the chatroom
by Boky
Summary: Ever wondered what a Annabeth/Percy AIM chat would look like? Allow me to show you. rated T for virtual violence. UPDATE: Okay so I did make it a V-day special. I didn't want to but I wont be home for another week and I couldn't delay. Sorry XD
1. I get in a pinky swear fight

**Hello everyone. Boky here bringing you a total twist in Percabeth writing. I always wonder What a conversation would look like with Annabeth and Percy...And since I can't just WONDER I wrote it out. So here you go. My first story EVER! (go me)  
Oh and since this is on aim it will look like play format. SO ON WITH THY STORY!**

wiseGrl: Hey Percy! What's up?

xXSeeweedBrainXx: Nothin much. Homework...Not that I'm doing it.

wiseGrl: Lol nice. I'm building a random city on a piece of paper is all.

xXSeeweedBrainXx: Ahhhhh I see. What are you going to call your city?

wiseGrl: idk. You choose.

xXSeeweedBrainXx: How about...ATLANTIS!

wiseGrl: That's already exists. (

xXSeeweedBrainXx: Okay! sheesh. How about...Annatopia?

wiseGrl: That sounds homo.

xXSeeweedBrainXx: GEESH YOUR SO PICKY! Okay okay how about...Newtropolis?!?

wiseGrl: Yeah...I like that...

xXSeeweedBrainXx: OH YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING! That sounds horrible!!!!!! Annatopia is WAAY better!

wiseGrl: NUH UH!

xXSeeweedBrainXx: YEAH HUH!

wiseGrl: NUH UH!

xXSeeweedBrainXx: YEAH HUH!

wiseGrl: NUH UH!

xXSeeweedBrainXx: YEAH HUH!

wiseGrl: NUH UH! NUH UH NUH UH NUH UH NUH UH NUH UH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

xXSeeweedBrainXx: YEAH HUH! YEAH HUH! YEAH HUH! YEAH HUH! YEAH HUH! YEAH HUH!

wiseGrl: NUH UH TIMES PI!

xXSeeweedBrainXx: DARN YOU! ((Grabs bazooka and shoots Annabeth))

wiseGrl: 2 can play at that game! ((Grabs two katanas and proceeds to cuts Percy's head off))

xXSeeweedBrainXx: NO FAIR! I ALREADY KILLED YOU!

wiseGrl: NO U DIDN't! YOU NEVER SAID SO! LOOK UP

xXSeeweedBrainXx: . . .

wiseGrl: . . .

xXSeeweedBrainXx: . . .

wiseGrl: Percy? HELLLO /

xXSeeweedBrainXx: Hey...Annabeth? Can I ask you something...

wiseGrl: Yeah sure

xXSeeweedBrainXx: promise not to hate me?

wiseGrl: Why would I hate you?

xXSeeweedBrainXx: JUST PROMISE!

wiseGrl: OKAY I PROMISE!

xXSeeweedBrainXx: Pinky swear?

wiseGrl: I swear on a stack of pinkies!

xXSeeweedBrainXx: Well I think- wait...Stack of pinkies?

WiseGrl: sighs just tell me..

xXSeeweedBrainXx: Okay well I think I might be in love with-

wiseGrl: OH CRAP GTG! My step mom is coming up the stairs!

wiseGirl: logged off

xXSeeweedBrainXx: You. sighs

xXSeeweedBrainXx: logged off

**I know...It's short. And cliffy but hey... It's still bit cute! Oh and No the didn't REALLY hurt each other... That's what me and my friends do on AIM all the time. That's what (( )) are for. Oh and I'm sorry if I insulted anyone by saying homo. I meant it in the slang term stupid. D**


	2. Grover downloads a little TOO much

**Yooh wanted it, you got it! This one has Grover in it! The coolest thing is my friends Brian is over to help me write it! So yeahh he's gonna be Grover XD**

Brian: HELLP! I'M being HELD AGAINST MY WILL!!!!!!!!!

Boky: ((Tackles Brian to the ground and laughs nervously)) YOU HEARD NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!

EnChIlAdAxMaStEr1745: _has entered the chatroom_

wiseGrl: _has_ _entered the chatroom_

EnChIlAdAxMaStEr1745: Annabeth! How are you?

wiseGrl: Hey Grover! I'm fine. Aren't you supposed to be looking for Pan?

EnChIlAdAxMaStEr1745: Oh I am. I just stumbled into a cafe' that lets you go on the internet. It's really awesome!

wiseGrl: You not supposed to DOWNLOAD stuff on them!!!! **:-o**

EnChIlAdAxMaStEr1745: o oh...

EnChIlAdAxMaStEr1745: _has logged off_

wiseGrl: IDIOT!

EnChIlAdAxMaStEr1745: _has logged back in_

wiseGrl: What happened?

EnChIlAdAxMaStEr1745: The manager threw me out...BUT I NOW GOT A FREE LAPTOP!

wiseGrl: . . .

EnChIlAdAxMaStEr1745: ((dances around in circles))

wiseGrl: Hey Grover? Did Percy talk to you latelly?

EnChIlAdAxMaStEr1745: Bout what? ((nervous high pitched laugh))

wiseGrl: He was going to tell me something but couldn't.

EnChIlAdAxMaStEr1745: HAHAH I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT!!!!!!

wiseGrl: Yeah you do...I can since it.

EnChIlAdAxMaStEr1745: Fine I can't lie to you.

wiseGrl: **:-)**

EnChIlAdAxMaStEr1745: _has logged off_

wiseGrl: THAT SON OF A BISCUIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**We know. It's short. But we REALLY wanna go outside and play basketball!**

**My mother in the distance: IT'S FREEZING OUTSIDE!!!! YOu'LL GET HYPOTHERMIA!!!!!!!!!!**

**Brian: THAT'S THE POINT MRS.M!!!!!!! IT's BasketBall-**

**Both Boky and Brian: TO THE EXTREME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Boky: So we're going to go now. Stay cool.**

**Brian: HAHAH CHEEZY PUN!!! I LIKE IT!!!!!**

**We'll write a longer one later...for now...IT'S BASKETBALL TIME!**


	3. Advils and Game shows?

**Okay I'm backkk. Well I decided to make this one a story slash AIM talk one. I'm just curious on how it'll be. So you tell me if you think if I should write this way or not... With the chat and the story I mean. My friend Tabs asked me if their is a plot. Yes I do have a plot don't worry about that. I also have an Antagonist and Protagonists picked out.  
So anyway, onward to the story.**

wiseGrl: Percy!!!

wiseGrl: PERCY I KNOW YOUR THERE!!!!!!!!

wiseGrl: Come on why wont you talk to me!?!

Annabeth had her fingers curved on the keyboard, waiting for Percy to tell her what's going on. She's been doing this routine for the past three days. He just didn't answer. She was starting to get worried, but this was Percy after all. Since when did he get in trouble?

She gasped.

wiseGrl: PLEASE ANSWER ME!!!!!!!!!!!!! ARE YOU EVEN ALIVE?!?!?!?

At Percy's house:

Percy sighed looking at the computer screen. Over and over Annabeth kept begging for him to say something, but he couldn't. He just couldn't. He knew that if he where to talk to her it would come up to the subject on what he was going to say until her step mother came in.

Her step mom...

Annabeth said she really didn't like her much. She said it's cause her step mom's evil and blames Annabeth for being half goddess, she said that her step mom only loves her father because he makes alot of money. However, Percy knows more then that. He knows that Annabeth doesn't really hate her step mom or her father. That she is the one who just shuns out their kindness. Why was that though?

It's cause she wanted her real mom. The woman who shared her blood, who her father loved. The one person that she always wanted to make happy because deep down she loved her.

Athena.

'Athena Athena Athena.' Percy thought. The only girl in the world that he is in love with just **had** to be the daughter of his father's enemy.

Isn't life grant?

Percy shut off his computer and clutched his for head.

"I really need an Advil."

Aphrodite crossed her arms and humphed at Percy. "JUST TELL HER!" She screamed at her little mirror that she used to spy on mortals...Mainly Percy and Annabeth. "Do I need to put you two on a date show or-" She stopped and smiled. "Yeah...A dating show..." She started laughing manically. "Muahahaha! If you two wont tell each other that your in love, I WILL!" She said throwing the mirror onto the ground.

There, on the poor mirror, was Annabeth and Percy, but a crack separated them.

**I hope you liked it! I know it wasn't really funny. I was planning to make the next one REALLY long for it shall be a game show type thing. it was going to be a Valentine special but I really don't like Valentines' day for personal reasons so I'll start writing the game show chapter soon. For now,this is all I gotz. :-)**


	4. Kakorrhaphiophobia?

She pretty, she's witty 

She's so petite,

so go ahead and have a seat,

lovers who are scared of shame,

lets go ahead and play the dating game.

Do wop do wop.

The non existent audience clapped with excitement. Aphrodite came out smiling and waving to the camera.

"hello everyone and welcome to The Dating Game the VALENTINES DAY SPECIAL!!!"

The audience clapped and whistled.

Aphrodite waited til things settled down. Once everyone got quite, she pointed to the group of people standing center left of her stage.

"Give it up for Thalia! Our music expert!"

The audience cheered as Thalia gave them the rock salute.

"-Grover, our topic expert!"

Once again the audience cheered. Grover however was to preoccupied with his 'ultimate book of Phobias' to pay attention.

"-And lastly, Dionysus A.K.A Mr.D as the ultimate judge!"

The fake crowd was just about as silent as the dead.

"Thaaanks." Mr.D said sarcastically staring at the crowd.

"Now let's bring our bachelor...ette! ANNABETH!!!!!!" Aphrodite giggled.

The crowd cheered for about the billionth time.

Annabeth walked on stage glaring at Aphrodite.

"Okay here's how it works, We'll bring three contestants up and make them sit on those stools there." Aphrodite explained pointing at the three bar stools in the middle of the stage. "You sit here." She said pushing Annabeth into the big beanbag chair that was about 7 feet away from the stools.

"The game is simple. You read these question cards-" Aphrodite said handing the cards to Annabeth. "And the contents will answer. Then the judges will rate how good there answer was. The contestant with the most points wins a date with you! Isn't that GREAT?!?" Aphrodite said smiling wildly.

"I think you've officially gone off the deep end." Annabeth mumbled. "And what if I refuse to go on a date with them?"

OH YOU'LL GO ON THE DATE! YOU WILLLL!!!!!!!" Aphrodite laughed up at the ceiling.

"Okaayyyy." Thalia said scooting back from her judges post a twensy bit.

"Well SOMEONE has Agateophobia!" Grover said squinting at Thalia.

"If you don't shut up Grover I'll shove that book up your nostril." Thalia hissed back.

Aphrodite stopped laughing and fringed her hair back. "Let's bring out the contestants!"

"RAM!" Grover said smiling.

"LUKE!" Thalia Said through clenched teeth.

"and Percale." Said Mr.D absent minded.

"THAT'S PERCY!!!!" Annabeth Screeched.

All of the contestes took a seat on the bar stools.

Annabeth screamed. "THAT'S IT I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!!!!!!"

She ran out of the room.

"ANNABETH WAIIT!" Percy hollered after her. She didn't reply back so he sprinted after her.

"I guess Percy has Ambulophobia eh Thalia?" Grover smirked. Thalia snatched his book away from his and grinned evilly.

"Guess where this is going?" She said rather demoniacally.

"Oh crap." Grover said nervously. "I think I just developed Bibliophobia."

"I can handle myself!" I screamed as I started walking down the sidewalk. Snow started hitting the pavement for sometimes will snow in February.

I hate Valentines day. For one, it's the day my rabbit, Peter died. Second, it's the day before my stepmothers birthday so I have only a limited 24 hours to prepare myself for hell. Third off it's the day where your purposively to find your true love.

Yeah it's more like the day your too horny to care who you end up with if you ask me.

I started to walk faster. I could hear his foot steps click clacking from behind trying to keep up with my pace. I didn't want to run cause that could end up with me slipping and falling flat on my butt.

"Annabeth will you just stop and listen!?" Percy said raising his voice a little bit.

"No just leave me alone!" I chortled.

That stupid show was great...

if you like everyone watching you as Aphrodite tried to set you up on a date.

The audience are tribally out of control. Even though they're not real.

He grabbed my arm and whirled me to face him. "Why are you so stubborn?" He said angrily. He wasn't yelling though.

I had a flash back to a dance that we went to some time ago.

"Heyyyzzz Annie? Wanna...Wanna...Wanna some punnnchhh?" A girl named Fiona slurred. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Fiona? You okay?" I asked grabbing her suddenly so she wouldn't fall.

"Yeahhhh. Nevah felt bettahz in my liffshh." She said laughing. She started to hiccup while offering me her punch cup.

"Um...No thanks." I said while dragging her to the bleachers.

She sat down and laughed again. I took the cup away from her. She laughed once again.

"I nevah kneewz you had twinnz." She said pointing to my left and right.

All I did was nod and ran to my locker.

End flash back.

I glared at him. "Why do YOU have to be so persistent?" I shot back pulling my arm away from his grasp.

The snow started to fall harder. I shivered.

But not of the cold.

Cause something else happened that night.

I was about to grab my winter coat from the bleacher.

That was until Ares kid named Jake stood in front of it. "Heeeyyyyssssshhh Annie."

I shook my head.

He sighed loudly. And put up his hands in defeat. "All I wanted to know was if you where okay."

I looked at him. And I felt one single tear fall down my cheek.

'You confuse me.' I thought.

"Jake? What the heck are you doing?" I said backing up faster. He was staring straight at me. "Your starting to invade my comfort zone." But he said nothing and still kept walking. I screamed but it was no use. No one could hear me. They all were in the gym. I felt my back hit a wall.

Dead end.

I kept glaring at him, tears falling faster. "No. I'm not fine." I hissed.

He still didn't get mad. "I figured you'd be." He said giving me a half smile. I felt a deep growl building up in my throat. but still kept glaring.

Jake was about 7 inches away from my face.

I always told myself that I'd simply hit and run in these types of situations. That was until I experienced one.

Fear started to build up inside of me. I shut my eyes, scared for what was about to happen.

"JAKE! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!?" He bellowed.

Jake turned around to see Percy as he was for a split second, distracted. And

I ran. I didn't go back for my coat, or to a chaperon, I just ran.

My dance flashback ended for the final time and

ended up where I was now. Glaring at Percy.

He hugged me. I flinched from his touch. "I'm just glad your okay." He muttered. I relaxed and hugged him back. I realized what could've happened if he didn't run in on that very day. I hugged him tighter.

It felt good to be hugged. Especially since it was snowing and I was in a short sleeved shirt and jeans.

And everything started to make sense.

We stopped hugging and I turned to stand beside him. He smiled again and I couldn't help but smile back.

We took hold of each others hand and started to walk back to the school.

"Thank you." I whispered to the falling snow.

Maybe Valentines' Day isn't all that bad.

"THALIA!!! STOP!!!! I DON'T THINK IT CAN GO ANY FURTHER!!!!!!!!!!" Grover said sounding like snape from Harry potter.

Thalia to be more honest, didn't really give a damn and tried to shove the book even further up Grover's nostril.

"MY SHOW! MY WONDERFUL SHOW!" Aphrodite said with tears in her eyes. Mascara started to leak down her cheeks.

Annabeth and Percy walked in but no one seemed to notice. They stood right in front of Aphrodite's show sign, which was a big red flashing heart.

"Hmmm I think I know how to get their attention." Annabeth said look up slyly at Percy.

"How are you gon-" Percy tried to say.

HOWEVER Annabeth grabbed him by the sholders and fiercely started to kiss him.

Everyone stopped whatever they were doing except for Percy and Annabeth.

"MY PLAN WORKED!!!!! MY PLAN WORKED!!!" Aphrodite said flailing her arms around.

"Woah...I guess Percy got over his Kakorrhaphiophobia!" Grover said STILL sounding like snape.

Thalia stopped trying to shove the book up his nose. "What does that mean?" She asked.

"Kakorrhaphiophobia? Well that's the fear of rejection." Grover said smiling.

I KNOW I KNOW! I said this wouldn't be a Valentine's special but I lied! I'm sorry it took so long for an update. I had to look up some of the phobias...And not to mention I suffered from writer's block. Well this was quite long and I hoped you enjoyed it!!!!!!! Farewell for now readers! -Boky M.


End file.
